Us against the world
by terrisome
Summary: In a world where Haley didn't live in tree hill things aren't that different until Nathan meets a girl at a party. One night of passion leads to big consequences for Haley. Starts during season 3 then moves through the first main time skip till it gets to season 5, rated T for mild allusions to adult material Naley all the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU fic, I'm not going to explain too much here but everything that happened in the series happened just without Haley, she lived somewhere else and doesn't know anyone from Tree Hill, the only difference this makes is that Nathan is still a bit of a player and kind of selfish but thanks to Lucas he's becoming better and as he never had Haley he doesn't point shave so Duke remains an option. Keith is gone, Lucas and Nathan did run back into the school but it was for Peyton. We pick up the story in season 3. Lucas is away with Karen and Brooke and Nathan go to check out Duke for a much needed distraction.

* * *

"I love college parties!" Brooke sighed as she and Nathan threaded their way through the crowds.

"How is this different from our parties back home?" Nathan asked leaning in close so she could hear.

"It's College!" Brooke said as though that were answer enough and the two of them laughed. "Oh there's my friend Andrea" Brooke dragged Nathan over and introduced them, the two girls knew each other from cheer camp and as Brooke had seriously been considering going to Duke for Lucas she'd wanted to see what the life was like. Nathan stood feeling bored as the two girls gossiped, Andrea had given him the usual admiring look but Brooke had already warned him she was off the market so he was looking elsewhere for his fun tonight.

He was just honing in on a blonde with a streak of pink highlighting her hair, when he spotted a dark haired girl trying to get out from under the arm of a drunken frat guy. She wasn't dressed for a college party wearing jeans and a sweater and it certainly didn't look as though she knew how to handle herself. Nathan sighed, this was Lucas' domain. he was usually the hero for innocent girls, but Luke wasn't here putting down his own drink Nathan walked over, he heard them before he got to them.

"Look I told you I came here to see my boyfriend not hook up with jerks like you!"

"Well if your boyfriend hasn't the time maybe I could make you feel good instead."

"Get off me loser" she was tiny against the bulky teenager so Nathan knew he had to intervene.

"Hey Honey" he said loudly pushing the guy away and giving her a hug 'just go with me' he whispered and though her dark eyes were mistrustful she nodded "Who's your friend?"

"Hey..." The guy was about to argue when he got a look at Nathan and obvious recognition covered his face "Look she never said you were her boyfriend, I know you... you're still in High School... why are you?"

"We're looking around aren't we sweetie?" he grinned down at Haley "Look nice meeting you man but I'd walk away now if I were you" the frat guy did so stumbling into a group of stoners gathered by the door in his rush to get away.

"Oh my God thank you" her eyes were chocolate brown and full of gratitude as he dropped his arm.

"No problem, I think I scared him a bit" he grinned at her "we better go find your boyfriend"

"Yeah" to Nathans disappointment she really had a boyfriend but he decided to stay with her till she found him, just to keep her safe, he looked back at Brooke who kinked her eyebrow knowingly but he shrugged it off, let her think what she liked. She led him through the crowded hallway till she reached a door, she knocked looking excited but got no answer, after knocking again she shrugged and opened the door.

It had been said Nathan had broken many hearts in his time but they were wrong, he'd never seen a heart break actually displayed on someones face until this moment.

She didn't move, didn't scream just watched as a young man with short dark hair rolled off some blonde bimbo telling her it wasn't what it looked like, officially the stupidest use of that line ever. After a moment she turned around and Nathan heard the idiot calling after her although it sounded like he was calling her James which seemed weird. The girl looked like she was about to collapse so Nathan guided her down the hallway and out into the open air. Once they were outside he held her up as she gasped trying not to cry taking her to some seating that had obviously been set up for the party judging by the alcohol stashed around it.

He sat with her worried as she grabbed one of the beer bottles from a nearby cooler and opening it began to chug it down

"Careful" he muttered as she opened a second beer

"Shut up" she spat at him taking a long drink, she then looked at him and gave a half smile "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you"

"It's OK" Nathan shrugged it off "you're hurting."

"No it wasn't OK, you're my knight in shining armor, I am grateful to you." she smiled weakly "You can go back inside and enjoy the party though, don't worry about me"

"Nah, I was getting bored before anyway"

"Not one for college parties?"

"Too much like my high school parties" she laughed at his boyish grin.

"I never went to any of those parties"

"Ah a good girl" he grinned and she nodded "Let me guess, good grades, always kept curfew, never had detention or missed assignments hand in dates, valedictorian?"

She preened a little "Yeah that's me, you?"

"Oh I'm not a good girl" he joked smiling when she laughed again "Nah, dumb jock, only just scraping a passing grade me."

"Kinda like..." she trailed off looking sad again.

"Kinda like the douche back there?"

"Yeah but he's not sporty, he was a musician." she sighed having another drink "God this stuff tastes awful"

"You get used to it... so back there he called you James?"

"My surname, when we first met I was partnered up with him and I got his names mixed around so after that we called each other by our surnames. It was our thing" she bit out the words "I guess it must've made it easy for him to talk to me on the phone while he was with another girl." she took another long gulp of beer finding the taste was a little more palatable now.

"So do I get to find out your first name?" he asked his natural flirtation coming out in his words

"Nope, call me James, it can be our thing!" she was obviously a little buzzed and seemed to think it was funny giggling to herself.

"OK, call me Scott" he was perfectly fine with that, "And pass me a beer."

"You're still in high school" she pointed out holding a bottle and staring at him.

"Well college girls are supposed to give naive young high school boys beer. It's a thing."

"Ah... but I'm not a college girl"

"No?" he was surprised, she seemed mature for her age despite the obvious bad boyfriend taste and the inability to drink. "You're in high school too?"

"Yep!"

"And you were lecturing me on drinking! So you thinking of going to Duke?"

"Not any more, I was supposed to be coming here next year... for him" she spat out the words "I was giving up my dream school for him. That no good, two timing piece of..."

"Shit?" Nathan offered

"Exactly, I'm not so good at the swearing" she admitted "or the drinking" she made to stand up but fell down into her seat straight away.

"Or the standing" Nathan laughed "One and a half beers and you're already gone"

"Well sports guy we can't all be big, tall, muscular... hot" Her head tilted to the side as she studied him "attractive, sporty..." her eyes took him in and she trailed off "I can't remember how this sentence was supposed to end."

"That's OK" Nathan told her with a smirk "I do" and then he kissed her, she was tentative, nervous but after a few moments very skilled and sweet "you taste good James" he whispered in her ear kissing her neck, he knew he was sort of taking advantage but there was no way she was so drunk she wouldn't stop him if she wanted too "Come back to my hotel with me."

Good girl Haley James was unable to think straight when his lips did such magic things to her, looking back at the dorm rooms she could see Andrew Roberts leaving them probably in search of her. She was furious at him, she wanted revenge, she was a little drunk, she wanted to forget what she saw, she wanted to get away from him and she wanted this Scott guy to keep doing amazing things with his mouth.

"Ok"

* * *

Her head hurt, her mouth was dry and she felt like she was about to throw up. Haley ran a hand through her dark hair as she slowly started to sit up. The world rocked as she moved but as she looked at her surroundings she felt nauseous for a whole other reason.

"Oh God"

She muttered looking at the attractive young man still asleep next to her, last night they'd drunk even more when they got to the hotel room and Scott had done wonderful things to her body for most of the night, she was surprised she was even awake now but she'd always been an early riser and she had never been so glad of it before.

She had to get out of here before he woke up.

She searched for her clothes as silently as possible, this was so not her thing, this was Taylor's thing, how did Taylor ever find bras when boys threw them around like that? Once she was redressed she grabbed her back pack and looked back at the bed, he was snoring a little it was kind of cute.

"Bye Scott" she muttered and left.

* * *

"Hey Boytoy!" Brooke's annoying cheeriness was far too much at this time of the morning when he was this hung over.

"Urgh"

"Wakey wakey Nathan!" Brooke was loving every moment of this as she tormented the man desperately trying to bury himself into the mattress.

"Go 'way"

"We have to get back on the road soon, Lucas and Karen will be back in town tomorrow and I want to have stuff at the house for them!"

"I want to die"

"Well you shouldn't have drunk so much" she taunted "or maybe exhausted yourself with that little brunette"

Her words suddenly hit home and Nathan remembered everything about the amazing night before "James!" Nathan sat up looking around "Is she here?"

"Wasn't when I came in." Brooke looked around "Looks like she made a run for it... her name was James?"

"Last name" Nathan saw something on the floor and was about to jump out of bed to get it when he realized something "Brooke turn around I need to get dressed."

"I don't mind" Brooke teased but seeing his shock began to laugh "Sorry Boytoy, my broody is the only one I want to see naked. I'll be back in a few." after she left Nathan stood and went after the only thing that had been left behind by his mystery girl. It was an earring, a small turquoise earring. After a moment or two staring at it Nathan dropped the earring into his wallet and began to dress. He had a game in a few days, he had to get home and practice.

* * *

OK so I'd like some opinions on this story, there won't be any Naley for a while but we're about to have timeskips galore!


	2. Chapter 2

OK so I'm not sure who the couples will be as Nathan helped Lucas with Peyton there was no confession or kiss so there is no reason for Brooke or Lucas to break up but they are having to break up in this chapter, they might be together again one day but I like Brulian we'll just see where it all goes, the only people I'm really sure of is Naley, man I love Naley!

Please note Haley's parents are very different in this story.

* * *

"Please don't go pink, please don't go pink" Haley whispered, she had never really liked the color pink and if it showed up now that was it, no more second chances pink would be her official least favorite color.

These were the longest three minutes of her life.

She couldn't believe she was sitting here doing this, of all the James girls she was the only one that shouldn't be having to go through this. She remembered talking to Quinn and Vivian once about sex, their mother had wanted her to get a younger perspective and as they were both so much older and neither of them had waited too long to lose their virginity they had given Haley a good insight into pre marital activities. In fact Vivian had admitted to one or two pregnancy scares when the girls had talked to Haley, they had reiterated the need for protection again and again and when Haley had mentioned abstinence they'd been surprised but proud of her.

Now she wished she'd gone on the pill like her mother and sisters had suggested, that way she might have caught something gross from whatsisname Scott but at least she wouldn't be worried about coming down with the 9 month bug. Well 7 month at this point.

Looking down Haley swore.

Pink sucked.

* * *

"Whatcha thinking about Nate?" Brooke plonked herself down at the picnic table where the younger Scott brother was struggling with his homework.

"How much I hate studying"

"You and me both, I've got to get a tutor for calculus, I'm failing so badly." Brooke shook her head and looked over to where Lucas was standing and talking with Mouth, they seemed to be in deep discussion.

"I've had a tutor for so long I'm forgetting what it's like not to have one." He noticed her line of vision and asked "How are things with you and Luke these days?"

"I dunno, after losing Keith he's been so weird, I can't believe he lied about his HCM, but the weird thing is he's talking about whether or not Jimmy would have hurt Keith. What other option is there?"

"He's just looking for answers, Jimmy was his friend." Nathan shrugged "but I asked about you and Luke, not Luke." Nathan watched Brooke's face fall

"I'm trying Nate but sometimes I feel like I'm only trying because he lost Keith and he needs someone. I feel like that someone doesn't even have to be me," Brooke sighed fiddling with her bag strap "when we went to Duke a couple of months ago Andrea asked me why I was even considering Duke. I want to design, Duke's great but there are better places for me to go."

"Lucas might not even go there now, he can't play anymore"

"But that's not it, I'm thinking about New york, I've seen this really cool internship to apply for in LA and the people I spoke to about it think that I should consider this really cool school in New York but LA would be for a full year, maybe more if I like it there.

"That sounds good"

"Yeah but... promise you won't tell anyone about this?"

"I promise"

"Karen's pregnant, Lucas will not want to be that far away from her and even if he were OK with it I'm not sure I want him with me. When he was away I just... stopped missing him. It shouldn't be like that, should it?"

"I'm not exactly the best person to ask Brooke, Peyton and Rachel are the only 'relationships' I've ever had" Nathan made air quotes as he said relationships making Brooke smile "And I cheated on them both, big time."

"Wait when did you cheat on Rachel?"

"The Duke party"

"Oh Yeah, the mousy looking brunette with the whole sexy librarian vibe going on"

"Shut up" Nathan scowled at Brooke but she just grinned

"Hey those were your words, you're the one that kept talking about her on the journey home."

"I just wondered about her." Nathan glanced at Brooke "She was nice."

"If she has Nathan Scott all hung up on her she must have been more than nice" Brooke looked back over at Lucas and sighed. "You Scott men are tricky creatures"

"Look Brooke Lucas cares about you, he needs you."

"I know, but is he with me because he loves me or because he needs me, it's two different things Nathan." She seemed lost and Nathan felt for her, he really did, Brooke was watching as Lucas slipped away and it was hurting her just like it had his mother when his father started acting differently.

"You deserve to know that" he told her "Look, I'll be there for Luke, you talk to him and if the worst case scenario is that you break up he'll have me to help him out, OK?"

"You promise?" she still really cared about Lucas but she knew the love was fading and though it hurt she knew it was better to end it whilst they still had a chance of being friends instead of hating one another.

* * *

"Haley James you come back down these stairs right now!"

Lydia Scott had never been more furious in her life, Haley was the good child, she had been offered a full ride to Stanford, she was on her way to being valedictorian, the one child she and Jimmy never had to worry about and then this. Haley refused to answer and Lydia turned back to her husband

"Let her calm down, once she does she'll see we are right."

"She cannot have this baby Jimmy, it'll ruin everything for her, and how could Haley HALEY!" she reiterated the name "not know who knocked her up. I thought she was still a virgin"

"So did I."

"She has a future, a better one than any of the others, she's always been so mature and responsible."

"She can't really want to keep the baby, she doesn't know how hard it will be." Jimmy pulled his wife to him and hugged her "She just needs time, she'll soon know we're right. Besides she'd never give up Stanford."

"That's right" Lydia agreed realizing the wisdom in her husbands words, "Tell you what, we'll forget abortion she'd never do that and we'll let her interview prospective parents with us whilst we take her on trips to Stanford. We'll have to book the trips in soon before she starts showing but she can always defer a year."

"See nothing to panic about, nothing at all" satisfied with their plans the parents began to relax a little more.

* * *

Haley sat in her room wiping the tears from her face, her parents were being completely unreasonable and it made no sense. She had never done anything wrong before, compared to Taylor she was practically perfect. The difference was that Haley had not been careful when she made her big mistake and now she was paying the price, picking up the phone she dialed a familiar number and waited.

"Haley!" her friend sounded just like she always did, full of life and laughter.

She didn't even try to hide the fact she was crying as she responded "Hey Becky"

"Oh my god, whats wrong?"

"I screwed up, I screwed up big time"

"Before we go any further, is this a Hayley screw up like I failed a test or a regular person screw up?" Rebecca was a year older than Haley and already at college, she knew that what Haley considered a major screw up was often easily fixable, the girl just held herself to such a high standard, she was in no way prepared for Haley's next statement

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh Hayley..." there was silence as Rebecca processed this news, "I thought you didn't sleep with Andrew in the end. You found him shagging some slut"

"We don't know the girl was a slut" Hayley reminded her friend making her laugh

"Ok, no bad mouthing anyone by mistake, but still..."

"Remember how I told you about the guy who helped me get out of there."

"Oh yeah, the hot hero named Scott"

"Last name Scott, and that might not have even been his name... well he was staying in a nearby hotel and I was angry at Roberts angry that I had intended to give my virginity to someone so awful that I decided to let someone completely different have it"

"Oh My God! Hales, you had a one night stand?"

"I know, I'm a slut" Haley began to cry again and her friend laughed before realizing that Haley really believed her statement and began to comfort her and reassure her. After a few minutes Haley had calmed down and managed to stop crying.

"Well at least your parents are pretty cool"

"That's what I thought, but they aren't as cool as I thought, they think I should get rid of it"

"You mean like an abortion?"

"Or adoption, but I don't think I can do either. I can't kill this baby and... what if I give it away to someone and they turn out to be awful parents, at least if I raise it I'll know it's looked after by someone who loved it."

"Wow, sounds like you've already decided to keep it."

"I decided the moment I found out I was pregnant. But my parents are basically telling me they'll disown me if I do that."

"What about Stanford?"

"They offered a partial scholarship, so did a few other places but... I can't think of that anymore. I'll do distance learning if I can afford it or community college but I can't think of Stanford as an option." they were silent again for a while contemplating the future.

"How much would it take for you to finish high school early?"

"What?"

"Seriously, taking into account extra credit and stuff how close are you to being done?"

"Pretty close I guess."

"Ok here's the plan, you do everything you can to finish high school as early as you can, my parents have got me an apartment all for myself next year, it has a really small spare room that I was going to use as a dressing room but it could easily fit a bed and a cot, you could come out here, I'll find you a job and help you with the baby."

"You really want a baby crying at all hours in your apartment when you're trying to study?"

"Haley this is your kid, it'll be good as gold, if its not I'll get ear plugs."

"I don't know" Haley didn't want to intrude on her friend's life but she knew she needed the help.

"Haley, come on, its either this or give up your baby to strangers."

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Luke?" Nathan frowned as he opened the front door, since Dan got custody over Nathan Lucas had never visited him at home preferring to meet at the river court or at Karen's Cafe. "Are you alright?"

"Hey, you got a sec?" he looked pretty beaten down, remembering his earlier conversation with Brooke Nathan yelled to his father that he was leaving and left before there could be anyone telling him to stop.

They walked together for a while, Nathan wanting to ask questions but knowing his brother well enough to know that he would not want to be forced into talking.

They slowly made their way to the river court, it was a place of heartache and happiness and when they needed a serious talk this was always the best place to go to. For a while they played a slow silent game of one on one until finally Luke was ready to talk

"Brooke broke up with me."

"I'm sorry man, I know you two had issues."

"Oh my god you saw it too?" Lucas ran a hand through his hair.

"Saw what?"

"What Brooke said, that I was pushing her away, that I was distancing myself from her"

"Luke did you ever tell her about how you feel over losing Keith?"

"What the hell Nathan?" Lucas asked angrily "I thought it was obvious, I lost the man I consider a father, I lost the only person other than my mom that I could rely on. I lost KEITH!" He yelled the last word allowing himself to break down in his brothers arms "He's gone man, He's GONE!"

"I know" Nathan held his brother knowing that Lucas needed to get this out "I know Luke" they stood for awhile in their brotherly embrace until finally Lucas sniffed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Lucas scrubbed at his face angry with himself for letting his emotions take over.

"That's OK but I think you disappointed those guys over there, I think they thought they were about to get a live gay porn show" Nathan said pointing over at a group of men down by the river that were watching them.

"Dude!" despite it all Lucas couldn't help but laugh "You are sick!"

"They were the ones thinking it" Nathan sat in the middle of the court and lay back to look at the stars "He's still there you know? Keith, watching over you."

"I know" Lucas followed his brother and they lay looking up at the night sky "I honestly thought everything was going to be alright. That my life would be everything I ever dreamed."

"You know, I used to have this paper route and in the morning's just around sunrise I'd feel this stillness in the air, this moment of peace, it was like my life wasn't so crappy. Like my parents weren't always, pushing me, yelling at me or absent from my life, like things in the future would be OK. I haven't had a moment like that in a while."

"I had one a few days before the shooting, mom was going to marry Keith, he was going to be my dad."

"He was your dad, I think in every way it counts he was your father."

"I just want him back"

"I know" they were silent a little longer "Did you ever talk to Brooke about this?"

"No" Lucas sighed beginning to understand some of the things Brooke had said earlier "Do you think if I go to her, tell her all this that..."

"No, and I wouldn't try it, look she talked to me, told me she was hurting but I had seen it before she said it."

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you talk to me?" Luke felt angry again

"Because you needed to see it, Lucas if you and her were really meant to be together then this wouldn't have mattered because everything you just said to me, you'd have said to her." Nathan could tell Lucas was slowly understanding Brooke's feelings and starting to realize his own.

"So what, the fact I can talk to you about this means you're my soul mate?" they laughed together cracking up at the joke.

"No, I'm your brother" Nathan shifted leaning up on his arms to look over at Lucas "That's what we are Luke, we hid from it for a while but I always wanted a brother and I don't want to be distant from you again."

"Moms pregnant"

"I know, Brooke let slip"

"I want to be there for my mom"

"So be there, and I'll be there too."

"Until you go to college"

"Eh, we'll figure it out, the important thing Lucas is that I'm your brother, if you like."

"Well there are a lot of other applicants, Hey," Lucas laughed as Nathan punched his arm "Careful, that's my bad shoulder. I always wanted a brother too."

"Maybe you'll get one, your mom might have a boy, a little brother for you and a cousin for me."

"Yeah, so he'd be my brother and my brother's cousin, weird."

"Well don't worry I'll teach him to play basketball worth a damn, Hey!" Nathan grinned as Lucas threw the ball at him "Missed by miles, that brother of yours will need me! OW!"

* * *

So Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

OK this is a long ass chapter covering everyone's lives until we get back to the Naley, it's like a flashback episode where they show you just the bare bones. Hope it makes sense.

BTW I got a private message and apparently I'm supposed to say I don't own this like a disclaimer?

So I don't own One tree hill! That good enough?

* * *

"Hi Karen" Nathan walked into the cafe and greeted the owner as he sat at the counter, it was late and the last customer had just left.

"Nathan, how nice to see you here, I was about to close up."

"I know, I'm here to talk to you about Lucas"

Moving to lock the door and flip the sign Karen sighed, ever since Keith had died she'd been worried about Lucas, his recent obsession with the idea that Dan had killed Keith was getting scary, Dan thought Lucas was losing it and encouraged Karen to get him to a hospital that would help. She didn't want to give up on her son but his accusations were wildly ridiculous.

"How is he?"

"He's pretty sure Dan killed Keith."

"And you?"

"I don't know, when we carried Peyton out of there I hated leaving Keith behind but Dad was nowhere to be seen but then he wasn't outside either."

"Do you think he's capable of that?"

"Honestly, yes, I do." Nathan saw shock in Karen's eyes "He believed Keith tried to kill him, he blamed him for the fire, my dad is..." he tried to think of the right words but couldn't find them "he's not a good guy. But I'm not sure he did it so unlike Lucas I'm not going to say anything."

"I see. But Lucas won't stop will he?"

"No, but I think I know the reason Lucas is so desperate to follow up on it, you're spending a lot of time with my father"

"He's been very helpful since Keith died, Lucas was OK with it." Karen smiled remembering how he'd sort of given them his blessing at the prom before it had all changed.

"Yeah but I never was. Dan is the last person I'd want around any child of mine"

"He's changed Nathan"

"No, no he hasn't, the other day he found out I'd applied to schools other than Duke and was thinking about going" Nathan pulled at his collar to display a bruise mark "And he did this. It's not the first time he's done it, he used to hit me all the time as a kid."

"Oh My God" Karen's eyes were full of shock, she honestly couldn't believe that Dan would do that to his son.

"Ever since he got custody of me my life has been hell, we all know how he's threatened me before. Please Karen, don't let him back into your life, or your child's."

"Nathan I had no idea..."

"That he hit me? No one does really, Luke knows about some of it." It was true, he'd only ever told Lucas about how bad his father was now, he'd not mentioned the beatings he used to get "He's always done it, it stopped some when I grew big enough to fight back."

"Deb..."

"Doesn't know, and doesn't need to know," he saw her nod agreeing not to tell his mother "he terrifies her enough."

"I just needed support, last time Keith was there..."

"You have Luke"

"He's off to college, he deserves a future."

"I know, and I have an idea that will help, with his grades Lucas got into Duke with me, we're gonna go to college together and I think you should move with us"

"What?" Karen couldn't believe Nathans suggestion, she had known about Lucas' Duke offer but thought he would turn it down after all there were plenty of places Lucas could go to study English.

"Luke and I are going to college together, Duke's great for him, he wants to write and was thinking as a back up he could learn to coach basketball, I'm gonna play there. If you come with us, move with us, then he and I could help you all you need."

Karen was touched by his offer to help but there was so much to consider "My Cafe, the club"

"Could easily be managed by someone else, and this way you'll have both me and Luke, and when she's done with rehab again, my mom."

"Debs moving too?"

"Yeah, Dad's Mayor so he's stuck here, I think we all need a fresh start, away from Tree Hill and Dan. Tell Lucas you're coming with us and he will calm down. He may even get over his belief that Dan killed Keith."

"I'll think about it."

"Do" Nathan smiled and stood up "I kinda want to spend time with my cousin, it'll be fun teaching them basketball."

"It could be a girl" she reminded him

"I say again, it'll be fun teaching them basketball!"

As soon as Nathan left the cafe he made his way to the river court where he had agreed to meet Lucas, "Well?" Lucas asked as soon as Nathan got close enough, Nathan waited till he was on the court with Lucas before he spoke.

"I don't know"

"Nathan!"

"She asked if I believed my dad killed Keith, I said I didn't..."

"But!"

"Look if people think I have trouble believing he did it, even though I admit he could have done it Dan won't be able to convince anyone I'm crazy OK?"

"Yeah" Lucas ran a hand through his hair "I can't believe he tried to get mom to lock me up."

"Well you have been sounding kinda crazy"

"Thanks" they shared a smile, Lucas appreciated Nathans help and attempt to lighten the situation "I just hate that he's going to get away with it."

"I was honest about everything else, I even told her about" Nathan indicated his neck.

"Does that still hurt?"

"Nah, but it's bruised pretty badly. Anyway she saw it and knows that Dan gave it to me"

"She believes you then?"

"I think she knows what Dan is really like, if she'd met Abby maybe she'd believe you about everything else but they're gone. All we can do is convince your mom to stay away from Dan and get her to leave with us."

"You think she will?"

"Yeah, don't worry Luke, we'll work it out and we'll get her away from Dan."

"I know that's the most important part but I still want him to pay for what he did."

"Luke, we have no proof, we need to get past this and away from him."

"Yeah" Lucas didn't sound convinced and then he remembered what Nathan had said about Deb before she went into Rehab, he'd said only he could have an addict mother who hid guns in the cookie jar.

* * *

Holding Mr Waffles tightly to her chest Haley looked around her room feeling sad, she had one large case filled with essentials, other than that her room was almost empty. She'd spoken to her principal and agreed on how she could finish her schooling now, she had a few assignments to send in but with her record he was letting her do it without having to come in, he was was sorry to see her go but understood her desire to finish before she was showing her pregnancy. Over the last two months she had concentrated on her schoolwork while she slowly sold everything she could, books, DVD's, her TV her guitar and with care she had managed to get together enough money for her to start a new life. Her tickets were purchased as cheaply as possible and she had a lot left over so she could buy the essentials for her baby and to pay for hospital fees. She would need to get a job but Becky would not expect rent from her. She was saddened by how much she'd had to sell but she'd done it for her baby. Her parents had been annoyed that she' started locking her door but Hayley had met with the adoption agencies and possible parental candidates like they wanted to so they weren't complaining instead letting her have her space.

She was now four months pregnant and beginning to show, she would leave school 2 months early and disappear, she wondered what would be said, no one at school knew, her parents hadn't told anyone and she hadn't wanted to tell her friends. When she left she'd leave a note telling them she was off and nothing more, her mother would drop her off at school tomorrow and then head to work, Haley would come home, write the note and then that would be it. She would be gone, over the last few weeks she'd tried to talk to her parents and siblings about keeping the baby but none of them were backing her up. Quinn had understood a little but she and her boyfriend were currently doing that penniless artistic couple thing so they were of no help especially as Jimmy and Lydia were helping them financially for college.

Still she had Becky and New York was an amazing place to live.

"It's going to be just you and me kid" Haley whispered to her stomach "But we're going to make it, I promise."

* * *

Brooke ran through the hospital corridor her eyes searching frantically only relaxing when they fell on a familiar figure.

"Lucas!" she ran forward and embraced him "I just heard from Peyton, are you OK?"

"Mom's in a bad way, I have a little sister though."

"Oh Luke" Brooke looked him in the eye "She's going to make it you know"

"This is all my fault, I caused it, I was yelling at Dan."

"Dan? Luke whats going on?"

"Dan killed Keith" Brooke stepped back her hand flying up to cover her mouth

"That's impossible... What... What are you saying?"

"He shot Keith, there was a witness but he scared her off, I wanted him to go away, so I shot at him." Lucas wasn't really explaining it very well to Brooke right now so she focused on the parts she could understand.

"You had a gun?"

"It was Deb's I stole it."

"The list of felonies just keeps piling up" Brooke sighed heavily, upon seeing Peyton she relaxed a little, when Lucas and Peyton started dating again the two girls had struggled with their friendship for a time but beating up a psycho and quick trip to Honey grove had helped solve that.

"Any news?" Peyton asked and Lucas shook his head

"Mom's still in surgery." Lucas grasped Peyton's hand "Thanks for going with the baby to NICU, I wanted someone with her"

"Hey no problem, Mouth said he'd stay down there for a while, keep an eye on her. We lied said he was a cousin."

"Where's Nate?" Brooke asked looking around

"He's busy" Peyton looked uncomfortable as the other two looked at her with questioning expressions "About an hour ago Dan was here, Nathan had to get rid of him."

"What the hell did he want?"

"To see the baby, he didn't go near her, that's the other reason Mouth's still there, in case he shows up again, Nathans talking with the police to see about guarding the room."

"I can't believe it" Brooke whispered "I know Dan was pretty awful but I didn't know he was just bad."

"He's evil" Lucas said his eyes dark with hate

"He's also in jail" said a new voice, turning they found Nathan coming to join them

"What?"

"He confessed, he went in today after I chucked him out of here, I finally told him the truth about the night of the fire and he seemed heartbroken, he went to the station and confessed. He's in prison."

"Huh" Lucas frowned at the anti climactic nature of it all, he felt no feelings of triumph or justification, he was just numb.

* * *

At almost nine months pregnant Haley knew she should be sitting with her feet up relaxing instead of running around the busy diner. She had a 9-5 job as an admin assistant to an advertising office where she worked her ass off to get done on time so she could arrive at this tiny diner at half five where she worked four hours every evening. At the weekends she'd do a shift or two but she spent most of the day on Sunday sleeping. Becky kept telling her to slow down but she knew Haley needed the money so instead of pushing the issue she just made sure that the few times Haley was home she would relax completely. Right now her friend was away visiting her parents but she was due back for her due date.

"Two more for meatloaf" Haley called over the counter slamming down some dirty plates as she went.

"Table three needs service" someone called and Haley rushed to take the order, at the table an elderly couple gave her a disapproving look making Haley wish she wasn't above spitting in their sandwiches. Young unwed single mothers were commonplace these days, they should so get over themselves.

She was just taking their order to the kitchen when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her, walking carefully she dropped the slip of paper on the counter and slowly made her way outside.

"Oh boy" she whispered clutching her stomach "You're really going to do this now?" another shooting pain and a rush of liquid seemed like the answer "Oh kid looks like you really are."

"Haley... Holy..." Aidan trailed off as he saw her properly "I thought you looked off as you came out here."

"Tell everyone that I'm sorry, I need to go to the hospital."

"You want me to drive you?"

"And leave them down 2 waiting staff?" Haley asked with a smile "Don't worry I've got time, it's not like in the movies when the baby comes in 2 minutes. I'll call a cab."

"Let me at least get your bag and call the cab for you."

"OK" she nodded willing to let him do that for her. The cab ride tot he hospital was tense as she tried to hide from the driver the fact he was driving a woman in labor, she didn't want panic and fuss. She felt calm, it didn't matter in this moment that she was so alone, in fact she reveled in it. In a little while she would be a mother and that was more important than anything else. Labor pains were harsh, excruciating, after paying the cab driver she walked into the hospital and calmly made her way to the maternity ward. Once there she booked herself in and sat in a ward waiting for the labor to advance.

As she lay reading her book her thoughts drifted back to the night she had spent with her baby's father, he had made her feel safe, strong, beautiful. It was the most special night and though it was hard to deal with the results of it she had no desire to go back and change it, she had felt wondrous that night and he had given her something so special to remember it by.

"AH!"

Something that was currently causing her great pain.

"Damn it kid, I know you want to meet Momma but do you have to be so forceful about it"

"Your first?" a midwife asked with a knowing look

"Oh Yeah" Haley nodded "and if the pain is as bad as I think it's going to be it's gonna be my last."

"I've had three, it gets easier and it's more rewarding than you know."

"That's good to hear."

"You expecting anyone?"

"No" Haley immediately felt embarrassed "All alone, just me... and the little one soon."

The woman nodded with a motherly look on her face "OK, well how about I stay here awhile"

"That'd be nice" Haley smiled a little tearfully. The labor was long and hard and she struggled through it, throughout it all the same midwife came to visit making sure Hayley was doing alright. When her baby finally came Haley couldn't help but laugh as her boy struggled and flailed around in the doctors arms refusing to be held.

"Like Bob" she muttered to herself wishing her parents were there. Instead it was just that one midwife holding her hand. As her son was handed over to her he calmed settling on her chest and making a sighing noise "He knows me!"

"Of course honey" the midwife said running a hand over her hair "You got a name for the boy?"

"James"

"James James?" she didn't sound impressed and Haley giggled "Far be it from me to argue with a new mommy but Miss James. That's crazy"

"It's actually my dads name but no, he's James Scott. Officially on the certificate he's James Robert Scott. My Jamie Bob Scott." she kissed her son's head and sighed "And as he came into the world early it might be he'll take after me more than I thought. My little boy."

* * *

Brooke loved the little boutique, it was the perfect place to work while she tried to get her line up and running, every now an then she met a new prospective client and had even designed some bespoke pieces for them. She had just been given a grant to start up her business but she had no idea how she was going to manage it alone. If Peyton were around she would help her but that girl was in LA about to make it in the music world she didn't have time to help her anymore. Brooke was just pondering her choices when a young woman with a baby strapped to her chest entered the store. The woman didn't look like their usual customer and judging by her clothes was not well off, she also looked far too young to be a mother. The girl looked around biting her lip as though confounded by wall of accessories.

"Can I help you?" Brooke moved forward and met tired but grateful chocolate colored eyes.

"I hope so, my boss wants a gift for his girlfriend, apparently this is her favorite store."

"Do you know her name, I might now her"

"Carmina"

"Oh her" Brooke let a slight edge enter her voice

"Yeah" the girl nodded "she's not my favorite person either."

"Well whats the gift for?"

"Uh... I really shouldn't say"

"Oh Come on, I promise not to tell"

"It's an apology that his wife and kids are coming home early so Carmina has to leave the beach house. He wants her to come back to a present."

"Seriously?" Brooke was in shock, she knew the girl was a little slutty but that was more than she could handle. "She's a mistress?"

"Oh Yeah, this is supposed to be my day off but this is what counts as an emergency to my boss"

"I'd quit" Brooke admitted

"Yeah but then this little guy would have to have a sitter" she looked down at her baby "wouldn't you Jamie?"

"He's adorable" Brooke hoped the girl wouldn't be insulted by her next question as she asked "Yours?"

"Yeah, he's four months, I got pregnant in high school gave birth some months after what would have my graduation date, note for you avoid attractive men named Scott"

"Oh I got that message in High School too" Brooke grinned at her, the baby reached out to grab the air so Brooke let him get hold of her finger "He's adorable. So you get to take him into work?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't work for the" Haley covered her sons ears "Bastard, if it wasn't otherwise the perfect job. I have an office away from everyone so James can be in there all day with me, I carry him around on my various errands like now and the pay is relatively good."

"Well you're a good mother putting him first."

"Thanks, I just wish my boss would stop making the skeevy jokes about how I must be envious of his mistress and all the gifts she gets."

"Nice"

"He wasn't so bad when I was pregnant then afterwards he started to burst into my office at times he knew I was breastfeeding just to get a glimpse."

"Ew"

"Yeah but the rents gots ta get paid!"

Brooke felt bad for the girl but couldn't help but admire her for wanting to give her son a good life "I wish my mom was more like you."

"Young foolish and desperate?" Haley asked surprised.

Brooke laughed shaking her head "Selfless"

"I'm sure your mom loves you, a mothers love, nothing can beat it." Haley kissed the top of her sons head and the two girls shared a smile.  
As they walked around the shop Brooke indicating what Carmina might usually buy and Haley mulling the choices they got taking about business and fashion. Haley had been working in media relations for so long that even as a general assistant she had absorbed a lot of information and she was quite willing to pass it on.  
When it finally came time to make her purchase Haley found herself wishing she could see the shop girl more often and was thrilled when Brooke suggested it.

"Hey, could I maybe pick your brains about this another time, maybe over coffee?"

"I'd have to bring the little man with me" Haley told her indicating Jamie who grinned toothlessly at Brooke.

"I'd actually really like that"

* * *

"So Peyton said no?" Nathan spoke softly worried about his brother

"She said someday" Lucas scoffed angrily still hurt by the whole thing "What does that even mean anyway?"

"Some other day" Nathan suggested and got a glare for his trouble "Sorry, but it wasn't no."

"I know but I don't want to wait, I want someday to be today."

"You're both very young, maybe she doesn't want you to regret this one day in the future"

"We're not a couple of teenagers in high school!" Lucas argued angrily "We've done this long distance thing on her terms for ages, I just want our future. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but if she needs time then give her time. Don't force this on her, she'll end up hating you. In a year or two give her a call, let her know you're still there."

"I don't know if I want to be, I wanted right now... but Brooke said something similar so maybe you're right."

"How is our Brooke?"

"Her mother's on her case all the time... Speaking of Victoria I almost killed her when she thought I was proposing to her."

"So you looked like you were proposing to Brooke's Mom?"

"No to Brooke, I was showing her Keith's ring and she asked me to show her how I proposed to Peyton without letting her see the ring so I got down on one knee to show her how Peyton interrupted the proposal and Victoria walked in."

"I would have killed to see that" Nathan laughed just imagining it. "That woman's like Vampira and Godzilla all in one."

"I know, I honestly thought she was going to die or kill me, I was so depressed at that point but I'm not sure which one I was hoping for."

"Well I'm glad you were able to check on both of them, I worried about them, two small town girls all alone in the big cities" Nathan put on a southern drawl as he spoke.

Lucas copied the accent "And us'all being such Hicks"

"We don't know nothin more to do than enjoy a Hayride!"

"Or some Cow Tippin."

Back in his normal voice Nathan frowned and asked "I wonder how cow tipping actually works?"

"Well when you're a big time NBA star and can get away with anything maybe you'll find out."

"Good idea. I'll be sure to take my famous novelist brother along for the ride"

"Oh yeah" they bumped fists happy with their prospective futures despite the heartache.

* * *

"Haley whats wrong?" Brooke was stunned by her friend's tearful appearance, Haley almost never cried and even though Brooke had been busy recently she doubted anything could have happened to make her change so greatly, the ten month old Jamie reached out for Brooke and she took him bouncing him on her knee slightly to calm him down, he had obviously picked up on his mothers distress and was feeling miserable.

"Nothing" Haley tried to shake off her despair but Brooke's concerned eyes made her want to cry again "Everything, Becky's leaving town so I need my own place, Jamie isn't talking yet and he should be and then my boss made a pass at me and when I rebuffed him he threatened to fire me."

"He can't do that!"

"Yes he can, I'm just an assistant, a single mother, no one will take my word over his."

"I do!" Brooke told her "And I'd hire in a second... wait, I could hire you!"

"What?" Haley sniffled wiping her eyes

"Well since my mom took over my life I've needed a personal assistant to run that life, I have no doubt you could do it."

"I don't know, your mother doesn't like me."

"So she doesn't like me either. Come on Haley, in about a year you'll probably get promoted to something amazing and have your pick of jobs."

"I still don't know"

"Well lets ask Jamie" Brooke held the little boy up and grinned "Should mommy work for Auntie Brooke?" the little boy grinned clapping his hands "Yeah?"

"You know you can ask him almost anything like that and he'll react that way, Hey Jamie, should mommy demean herself with her creepy boss to keep a roof over our heads?" again Jamie agreed clapping and laughing

"Oh Shut up!" Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley an act Jamie instantly copied. "Haley think of him, you need a good job and if after a while you want to move on I'll give you a glowing reference. Please, I'd like to have a friend around."

"Don't do that" Hayley said accusingly "Don't guilt trip me into this."

"Puh-lease" Brooke pouted making Haley laugh "For us?" she stuck out her lower lip and pressing her face close to Jamie's.

"Who can say no to that?" Haley grinned trying hard not to show how happy she was to say yes. "OK, I'd love to."

"Yay, Ice Cream all round, right baby?" Once again Jamie clapped his hands and the two girls laughed.

* * *

Lindsey sighed as she stared down the fiery brunette sitting in front of her "Look Brooke I Know you don't seem to like me for some reason but I really wanted to speak to someone else that was there that day. I want to get it right not just for Lucas but for Keith and Jimmy, I want it to be his best writing because they deserve that"

Damn she was good! Exchanging a look with her assistant Brooke sighed, Lucas had already let his editor talk to Skills and Nathan but now Lindsey wanted to hear a woman's perspective and to hear more about Peyton's ordeal after the fact. As Lucas and Peyton's break up was still rather fresh in their memories he'd sent Lindsey to Brooke instead.

"You really know how to talk a girl around" Brooke was determined to dislike Lindsey because Mouth had said that there was a little flirtation between Lucas and his editor but the girl was nice so it was really hard. "Unfortunately I'm leaving town in..." Brooke looked at her watch "Ummm"

"Half an hour" Haley filled in

"Yes... OH MY GOD really?" Brooke suddenly looked panicked "But I don't have my case, the file I need, my phone or anyone to water my house plants!"

"Case is in the car, phone is on your desk, file is in this bag" Haley held up a large handbag "and you don't water your plants when you're home."

"Why are they still alive then?"

"Because I do it. I'll book a time for you and Lindsey to meet but right now you do need to go."

"Seriously Haley some days I'm in love with you!" Brooke took the bag from her friend "Lindsey, book a time with her, bye Hales I want to see Victoria before I go" without another thought Brooke took off out of the office.

"So we can book a time?" Lindsey asked looking at the brunette hopefully.

"Give it a second" Haley said walking to the desk and picking up the phone that still sat there, walking to the door she stood holding it out, in a few seconds the door flung open again and Brooke smiled sheepishly as she took her phone and left. "It's fashion week, she's normally a little bit more organized."

"She's lucky to have you"

"It goes both ways" the two women discussed a time when Brooke would be free, they had to settle for a video call conversation but at least it was booked in. Haley was just about to bid Lindsey farewell when the phone rang, Lindsey waited merely to be polite but as Haley's face went white she began to worry. Haley hung up with a hurried "I'm on my way"

"Is everything OK?"

"My son, he's in the day care here..."

"Hey what happened?"

"He fell and they've had to take him to the emergency room, they mentioned stitches" The girl seemed panicked so Lindsey put a comforting arm around her shoulders and offered to drive her to the hospital.

Ten stitches later and both women felt drained, Jamie had a sticker on his shirt with a dinosaur on it an was completely happy, Haley had managed to fake a smile as Jamie was fixed up but now while he sucked on a lollipop completely calm again she wanted to cry. She was grateful to Lindsey for staying and for her company during the whole thing, now it was all over she looked at the other girl and noticed she looked very pale.

"You OK?" Haley asked as she cuddled Jamie to her chest.

"Yeah, its just... my dad's in the hospital here."

"Oh God, what's wrong?"

"Cancer, it's pretty bad."

"I'm so sorry. You could have just put me in a cab you know."

"I wanted to help, besides between looking after mom and dad I'm kinda throwing myself into work, it's not really healthy." Lindsey ran a hand through her long hair and sighed "It was nice to help someone that I could actually help."

"It's good that you're there for them. I haven't spoken to my parents in years"

"How come?"

"We fell out" Haley looked down at her son "we didn't agree about which path I should take"

"Oh" Lindsey nodded understandingly "Well they should be proud of how things have gone, you work for Brooke Davis and Clothes over Bro's I love that line, your son is lovely and well looked after, you are successful and independent."

"Every family holiday or get together my sister Quinn tells them what I'm up to and that I'd like to see them, they never want to hear it."

"They should, I'd be proud if I had a daughter like you"

"Even if she got pregnant in high school by some guy she isn't sure of the name of?"

"If she can turn it around like you did then yes. But I will try to teach her about not doing that if I can" Haley laughed as Lindsey looked apologetic

"Don't worry, this little guy will learn all about safe S-E-X when he starts to notice girls, of course I'm hoping I've got a while before I have to give that talk"

"I'll bet but he looks like he'll be a heart breaker, I'm a sucker for attractive men names Scott"

* * *

"If we keep working late like this we're going to need them to keep the daycare open longer" Brooke looked apologetically at Haley who was struggling to feed her son at the conference room table

"Just get them to bring a booster chair up here and I'll be fine." Haley smiled at her friend as Jamie finished his little jar of food and she sat him on the floor with a rusk. "Here Jamie, have the ball!" she gave him the toy "Can you say Ball? Ball?" she got no response and sighed "Maybe I should see someone about this, he's almost fourteen months old!"

"He just doesn't want to be rushed. Can you say Gucci?" Brooke asked holding up a bag "Say Gucci!"

"As worried as I am about this I'm not sure I want my sons first word to be Gucci"

"I'm just training him for the day he has to buy Auntie Brooke presents. Gucci say Gucci" Jamie gave her a blank look and Brooke gave up

She and Haley worked a little longer in companionable silence until Brooke finally broke it "So I hear Natalie wants you to consider helping on that project in the media relations department."

"I've just helped out on a few press things, no biggie" Halley shrugged it off

"Well I heard that Natalie's been looking for a protege, someone to move through the ranks at C over B."

"What would you do without me?" Haley asked but Brooke smiled

"I'd hire someone else, look Haley I love having you around and I'll still see you loads but think of Jamie, if you do this you'll work less hours for about the same money."

"Brooke I... I'm afraid to mess up, so much depends on this job"

"Haley you are bright, and creative, and wonderful you'll kick ass at anything you do."

Haley smiled bashfully "You think so?"

"I know so, you've done so well working for me even with Bitchtoria hanging around all the time, and at the same time you should get awards for being such a good mom."

"Well Jamie somehow managed to get me a worlds best mom mug for my birthday this year"

"I'm teaching him to shop, and besides I really think you should have ownership over all the mugs that say do you say Jamie?" Brooke asked looking down at th little boy. "Whaddya say Jamie?"

"Ball!" Jamie offered up the mini soccer ball he'd been playing with and both Brooke and Haley froze, at this point Haley had been so worried that Jamie never talked. Now hearing his first word she couldn't be happier.

"Whats that?" a thrilled Haley asked getting down on her knees "Whats this?" she held up another sports ball "Say it again"

"Ball!" Jamie proclaimed triumphantly

"Oh My God Brooke!" Haley couldn't stop crying "Did you hear that?" Brooke nodded her eyes bright and the two girls shared delighted grins as they sat on the floor forgetting their work to enjoy the moment.

* * *

"So you're gonna take it?" Lucas sounded disapproving but Nathan knew he understood the decision

"Getting called up this early is dream come true, I know I've only got two years of college done but I can always go back in the future and finish. Luke this way I can get out from under my dad completely and so can my mom."

"I know, I understand but LA? I kinda enjoyed having my little brother at school with me."

"Yeah it made you feel smart" Nathan scowled remembering how Lucas had helped him through most of his courses "Luke your book is coming out soon, we can go to LA together for the start of your book tour, I'll play my first pro game, we'll rule the city and maybe we can see an old friend."

"I was thinking of inviting her"

"Good, she'd want to be there, she's the reason they even saw your book."

"I know, Lindsey would never have read it without Peyton, all this is her work really."

"Yeah about this Lindsey chick, she hot?"

"Nate!" Lucas punched his arm a little harder than necessary

"I'm kidding!"

"What happened to Nadia anyway?"

"Oh we were only ever a fling" Nathan shrugged it off, "friends with benefits before she agrees to marry a boy her parents help her pick." Nadia had lasted longer than most of his 'female interests' being able to hold an actual conversation helped but her views were sort of traditional and though she had enjoyed her fun at college she knew that after it was over she would do as she was told. It seemed a shame to Nathan but he understood the need to please your parents and her parents actually sounded like nice people. "I figure I leave now enjoy a few hot cheerleaders, make some serious dough and then finish college when I'm too old to play."

"Sounds like you have a plan, I'm gonna miss you"

"Well with Karen and Lily touring the globe with Andy, my mom holding down a good job and you becoming a real author I figure I need to make a move too, something life changing."

"There have been some big changes" Lucas pondered it all "Mom sold the cafe, she signed the house over to me but I'm not sure I'll ever go back."

"Well I think there is one thing we need to do back there"

"What?" Lucas asked with misgiving but Nathan was smiling

"I need to tell Whitey that I made it. He deserves to hear it from me, he'd love to hear your news too."

"Alright" Lucas nodded "One trip to see Whitey then off to LA."

* * *

OK So the next time we see them all will be where season 5 picked up, I just wanted you all to understand where I'm coming from.

If anyone is wondering why Brooke didn't recognize Haley, it's a year later and she saw her once from a distance at a crowded college party I think she can be forgiven for not remembering.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Season 5 begins now!

I don't own One tree hill! That good enough?

* * *

"Are you happy Brooke?" Peyton's pained question made Brooke think, she remembered how she had felt whilst settling Jamie into bed last night when Haley had work to do, it was a task she didn't get to do often and the boy's adorable 'I love you auntie Brooke' had made her melt, it a was a rare moment of true happiness.

"Sometimes, not always. Are you?"

"No" Peyton was close to tears and Brooke's heart went out to her.

"Ok, well let me ask you something, what is going to make you happy Peyton? Is it how you look or the car you drive or the people you know? Is it money or celebrity or power or accomplishments? Because I have all those things and I don't think its enough."

"Well then what is?" the question sounded desperate Brooke looked over at the wall, last year Haley's sister Quinn had visited and taken some amazing photographs, her favorite was framed in pride of place. It was a large photo of Haley reading her son a story, the way she held him and the way the boy cuddled up to his mother told her the answer to her question.

"Love..." then Brooke realized that she had not experienced that feeling in a long time so she followed it up with "I think." Seeing the picture she knew it was the right answer though "And that love can be for a boy or a girl, or a place or a way of life, or even" she stood and moved towards the picture "for family. But where you find it is up to you. So where are you going to find that love Peyton?"

"I think I need to go home"

"Yeah, I was hoping you would say that" Brooke wanted to go home too, back to a simpler time, she needed her old friend, she needed to see her and Peyton needed her, maybe with some distance she would understand a little more of the jealousy she had of Haley and she wanted to talk to Peyton about a particular dream of hers. Maybe together the two friends could help each other.

* * *

After meeting at the airport Brooke and Peyton headed back to the hotel Peyton had booked herself in. They chose a movie from the TV system and raided the minibar giggling nostalgically over the slumber party they were having.

"I saw Lucas" Peyton admitted quietly as she and Brooke relaxed against the headboard of the bed. "We ran into each other at the river court."

"How is he?"

"Good, he's happy"

"He told you about his girlfriend right?"

"Yeah," Peyton smiled as she nodded pretending it hadn't felt like a knife in her heart when he told her "why didn't you?"

"I said he was dating" Brooke shrugged defensively "I told you and you asked me not to talk about him. By the time I realized it was serious you were living with that guy in LA"

"Dating could mean anything, but yeah I did move on too so... You met her?"

"A couple of times. She's nice, I mean she was when I met her a those times but it was in an office not like socially... but Haley says she's nice."

"Right" Peyton barely managed to get the edge out of her voice "is Haley who keeps calling?" Peyton asked staring at the mobile phone that had been occasionally been buzzing on the bedside table.

"Probably not, she thinks I'm on my way to Milan, I think the buzzing is just emails right now, soon it'll be calls but that'll mainly be Bitchtoria, Haley won't expect contact for a few hours, she and Jamie are so great. I hope she doesn't freak when she realizes I'm gone. I'll put my email alert on silent for now." Brooke checked her phone and happily discovered that she was right the buzzing had been email, the longer it was till her mother found out she was not on the flight to Milan the better she would feel, ignoring the messages she opened up a photo album "Isn't he cute?"

"Adorable" Peyton agreed smiling at the photo of a little boy and his mother both covered in ice cream "If she's such a good friend why didn't you tell her?"

"And give 'the mother' a reason to bitch at her forever her when she finds out she knew?"

"Good point." Peyton relaxed back against her friend's shoulder "I can't believe you're here for me." Brooke smiled as they let the movie on the TV play not really taking in the story or caring what they missed. Tonight wasn't about romcoms or hot actors it was just about them reconnecting and it was too easy for words.

* * *

"Where is she!?" Haley winced as her office door flew open and hit the wall behind with alarming force, anger in her eyes Victoria Davis stood over Haley's desk.

Keeping her voice as calm as possible Haley smiled "Hi Ms Davis, what's happened now?"

"She's missing"

"Brooke?" Haley stood suddenly worried "Oh my god! What happened?"

"She went to the airport but did not arrive in Milan."

"How could she go missing in that time...? How many times have you called her?" Haley picked up her phone ready to start dialling Brooke's friends

"Plenty of times and she refuses to tell me where she is."

"Wait..." Haley squinted at Victoria "So she's OK? You've spoken to her?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she be alright?"

"Oh I don't know!" Haley only just stopped herself from yelling "Because you stormed in here meatloaf style, because you told me Brooke was missing, because you're acting like you are actually concerned for Brooke's well being."

"Well she is missing, I have no clue where she is"

"But we know she'd not in a hospital, or a ditch, or a morgue and she hasn't been kidnapped by weird European guys with bad accents."

"Yes."

"So she's not missing, she's just not in Milan where you want her to be."

"You sound just like she did, if I find out you know where she is you are fired missy!" Victoria turned around and stormed back out, as she passed the copier machine she bumped into a guy working on it and started screaming at him, Haley knew the guy wasn't actually a Clothes over Bros employee just one of the buildings many janitors but Victoria apparently didn't as she told him he was fired and to clear out his desk, Haley almost laughed as the guy watched the woman go, he probably didn't even have a desk to clear out.

Sitting at her desk Haley dialed through to Brooke's assistant. Millie was in tears and Haley was quick to reassure the girl not to worry, she knew that Brooke would never let Victoria fire either of them. After talking the girl down from the proverbial ledge she spent a few tedious minutes reassuring her about her ability in the job then she asked for a little information on Brooke's work output.

"Ok Millie I need you to call a cab for me in ten minutes and have it in front of the building, if Victoria tried to cause trouble you call me and I will have Sandy in HR remind her that you can't be fired for something as simple as Brooke finally getting a life. OK?"

"OK, thanks Haley I... I can't believe I lost Brooke Davis"

"You didn't, besides you're supposed to be having a holiday" Haley shouldered her handbag "She lost herself but she probably didn't do it very well. I know her too well for her to ever really go missing."

"You know where she is?"

"Not only do I know where she is but I'm on my way to remind her how busy she should be."

"She deserves a break you know." Millie cut in feeling bad for Brooke

"We all do" Haley muttered under her breath "I'm not gonna have a go at her but she can't just do this..." She sighed running a hand through her hair "I was so scared for a moment. I'm gonna stop by daycare and pick up Jamie, I'll have Anna tell Vampira that I'm with a client this afternoon and tell her its my day off tomorrow, after that it'll be obvious that I'm gone and you can tell her that I told you those things. She might have tracked Brooke by that time anyway in fact she may already have an idea. She's probably just hoping the girl will come back before she has to hunt her down herself. Never mind, call that cab for me please."  
"Good luck" Millie hung up after those words and Haley sighed as she left her office booking flights on her phone, she didn't have long to pack but she wasn't planning on taking too much, it's not like she was planning on staying in Tree Hill for long. There was nothing there for her.

* * *

"Let me get that for you" Lucas darted towards the car as Nathan attempted to extricate his case one handed.

Nathan chuckled watching his brother as he tried to make sure Nathan had nothing to do but let Lucas work. "You do know I still have one good hand right?"

"Yeah well I'm just trying to make things easier for you" the brothers looked up Lucas' old home feeling nostalgic

"Weird being back here"

"Well its only for a month then you'll be back to LA" Lucas obviously had his motivational hat on today as he continually spewed forth words of encouragement all through the ride from the airport, after the accident that had written off Nathans car there had been a lot of speculation over his injuries, as it was a couple of broken fingers and a few bruises were all he had to worry about. He couldn't play for six weeks so he was recuperating at home for a month before he had to get back into training mode.

"At least this wasn't a contract year." they headed towards the house as they spoke that was something he was constantly grateful for, next year was the contract year so he had all year to prove to them that he was exactly what they needed.

"Yeah and you've got that commercial coming up so it's plenty of money coming in."

"Unlike you with your second book"

"Ouch!" Lucas pouted at his brother "Did you and Lindsey talk about ways to verbally beat me up?"

"Nah but she did mention a need to finish this book."

"Yeah well as long as that's all she worried about."

"Hey" Nathan noticed a look on Lucas' face "Whats up?"

"I saw Peyton, she's back in town"

"Wow, its been like..."

"Three years I guess, since I've seen her. I dunno I just... Never mind." he shrugged it off letting them into the house, he left Nathans case in the hall. "Lindsey should still be in bed" leaving Nathan in the kitchen Lucas opened the door to his bedroom and froze staring at his bed "Well... this hasn't happened to me since college."

"Dude this never happened to you in college" Nathan had walked up behind him at this and chuckled at the look on his brother's face "Now me..."

"Hey Luke" Brooke climbed off Lindsey and then off the bed so she could hug him.

"Brooke Davis!" Lucas hugged her back "Good to see you"

"Nate!" Brooke then hugged his brother all the while grinning "I heard about the accident, you OK?"

"Well" Nathan held up his left hand and the girl gasped

"Oh my God!"

"It's OK in a little while I'll be fine, hey Lindsey"

"Nathan" the girl got up and copied Brooke's actions hugging him "How was your flight?"

"Fine, the inflight movie sucked but the stewardess was kinda hot and she knew who I was."

"Nice to see the accident only damaged your hand, not either of your heads" Lindsey joked, she and Nathan had met many times and she teased him constantly about his playboy behavior.

"Ouch... You've got to remember that I'm a young hot single celebrity, Brooke can tell you how it is when you're famous and single."

"And hot" Brooke reminded him "you forgot hot, and yeah, people do tend to throw themselves at you." she had to agree with him and Nathan smirked, "Anyway I'm here to visit so I have to see everyone, I was thinking Peyton and I haven't seen you all in ages so we could go back to the river court like we did our last night all together, we'll be missing a few people of course but..."

"Brooke!" Lucas managed to halt her rambling putting his hands up as if in defense "That's a great idea, I'll call everyone and get them to meet us without telling them exactly why, Mouth and the guys will be thrilled to see you again"

"We'll tell them it's cos I'm back and want to see the place." Nathan suggested."

"Yay!" Brooke clapped her hands "OK I'm off, we should meet there at six and then go somewhere fabulous for dinner, My Treat!" and then she was gone out through the bedroom door and away

"Hurricane Davis" Lucas muttered with a wry smile "When she hits there's no warning."

* * *

"Haley!" Lindsey was shocked when she answered the door to find her friend standing there, the girl looked harried but relieved to see her.

"Hey Lindsey, look I'm sorry for bothering you but this is the only address In know of in Tree Hill, I'm looking for Brooke."

"She's not here" Haley's face fell "but she was earlier"

"Oh thank god, I was totally lost for a while this town is tiny but not well signposted. I had to let Jamie get drive through and you know how I feel about that stuff."

"Jamie's with you?" Lindsey looked out at the car Haley had hired, the little boy was in the backseat and looked like he was sleeping.

"Yeah, he's totally zonked out, we missed his afternoon nap because of the flight. Do you know where I can find Brooke?"

"They said they were meeting at the river court" Lindsey wanted to be helpful "I can give you directions."

"Thanks" Haley looked exhausted and Lindsey didn't blame her, a plane ride however long it was with a four year old was bound to be tough

"I can watch Jamie if you like" she offered

"No, after I've guilted Brooke a little I'm booking us into whatever hotel has space for us and crashing."

"Well you'll finally meet Luke" Lindsey said with a smile "He's always waned to meet you and his brother will be there. He's kind of cute"

"Seriously Lindsey Never Going To Happen. You said he was a pro athlete, so not my type."

"Oh so you do have a type? I thought your type was non existent."

"And yours is struggling writer types who probably do annoying tortured brooding things that I would despise."

"He does not do... ok so maybe he has a slightly artistic squint that he does, it's kind of cute"

"U-huh"

"He was raised kind of like you are with Jamie, single mom dependent on friends."

"I promise to like him Lindsey, he had the good taste to date you after all."

"He does have excellent taste in women"

"Yeah, you, Brooke Davis"

"Ouch, I hate you, you know that?"

"Whatever" back at her car Haley climbed in and gave Jamie a grin "Ok Little man, I know you're tired but once we've found Auntie Brooke."

"Sure Momma" he was quiet int he back, Jamie was starting to droop a little in his seat but seemed determined to be awake, he had decided that he and his mother were on an adventure, he'd never been on a plane before and now he was somewhere new entirely.

It wasn't a long drive and Lindsey's directions were easy to follow, Haley doubted anything was much of a distance in this town, as they got closer to the river Haley could see the court in question and a group of people standing in the middle talking, pulling up she turned back to see that Jamie was dozing a little. Leaving him in his seat Haley locked her eyes on Brooke and walked forwards.

* * *

"Who's that?" Skillz muttered looking at the brunette advancing on them, he had been quiet but next to him Peyton had heard his words, the woman was standing on the edge of the court not seeming to want to get closer but the blonde knew who she was recognizing the girl from pictures she had seen.

"I think she might be here for you Brooke?" Peyton grabbed her friends attention and pointed, Brooke turned away from the river court guys and froze.

"Oh shit" Brooke murmured making her way towards her friend

"Miss Davis!" Haley made her way towards her friend and used her best you're the employer and I'm the employee just to annoy her "I see you decided not to go to Milan?"

"Hales! I can explain... um" Haley was looking right at her not paying attention to anyone else on the court, Brooke wished her eyes weren't so piercing and hard to lie too "Ah... how did you find me?" she couldn't explain so she quickly asked a question hoping to divert the conversation.

"Well after Victoria threatened to fire me, Millie and the guy that changes the toner in the copier who happened to be nearby I had a think and worked out that the one place that- that..." Haley trailed off as Nathan stepped up to stand beside Brooke, he had a look of amazement on his face as he stared at her. "Oh God" Haley whispered her whole body trembling, what the hell was he doing here?

Nathan hadn't been sure at first, form a distance she looked familiar but when she actually stepped onto the court it was like a jolt of electricity, her hair was different, shorter, darker somehow but her eyes were the same, caring, warm.

"James." he said it deliberately his obvious happiness at seeing her again shining in his eyes.

"Scott" she whispered and then she finally took in the fact that everyone was staring at her and she took a step back "I... I have to..."

"Auntie Brooke! We found her Momma!" before more could be said her son had thrown himself at her grabbing her legs, he was still tired looking but his eyes were wide as he took in his surroundings "Whoa. Look at the basketball court Momma!"

"Yes..." Haley tried to say something anything but next to Nathan Brooke's eyes had widened and an eyebrow had raised meaning she had already worked everything out. Nathan on the other hand was staring at Jamie like he was trying to do a very complicated math problem which he probably was. Everyone else was just staring at them most of them had no idea how big this meeting was, finally Haley decided on a course of action, picking her son up she muttered a "We have to go Jamie!" and then she began running back to the car.

"But momma!" the little boy's cry was plaintive but she ignored, she needed to get out of here.

"Haley!" Brooke called after her but Haley didn't listen, she got to the car but sensed someone behind her, turning she found that 'Scott' had followed her. They stood at her car staring at each other, for a while neither of them talked, Jamie seemed to pick up on the strangeness of the situation and nuzzled his head in her shoulder.

"Haley" he said her name carefully as though afraid of scaring her and causing her to run again "Who is this?"

"This is Jamie, my son"

"Jamie James?" he asked amused but she shook her head

"His name is James Scott, I gave him his fathers surname." he nodded and smiled at the boy, it was a fake smile she saw through it easily but he was trying and she appreciated that. "James Robert Scott, Jamie Bob, it's family name... sort of" she was so nervous she couldn't seem to say anything sensible

"Hi Jamie, I'm-"

"Your Nathan Scott!" Jamie stated knowledgeably "From the Lakers!" he put an emphasis on the L of Lakers and Nathan found it engaging, his smile became more genuine.

"That's right buddy" he smiled winningly "You a basketball fan?"

"Oh Yeah, Auntie Brooke got me your jersey!"

"I thought she had that made for you" Haley said surprised, the Basketball Jersey proudly proclaiming the Scott name hung on her sons wall and she'd never given it much thought, she didn't have time to watch games with her son.

"It's signed Momma!"

"I didn't notice" she looked suitably embarrassed "All this time..." she felt so off balance, if only she'd been a normal girl, if she had read celebrity gossip magazines or asked to see pictures of Brooke's high school years then things could have been so different, tears filled her eyes as she remembered the hardships she'd gone through.

"Hey" keeping his voice gentle Nathan got her attention "lets get James in the car, alright buddy?"

"But I wanna play" tired though he was James was reluctant to leave but didn't put up a fight as Nathan took him from Haley and put him in the car.

"You let your mother take you home for now and we'll play basketball here another day."

"Together?" the little boy looked ecstatic

"Well sort of" Nathan looked down at his arm "I'm one armed so you'll probably win. But yeah, I'll play with you."

"OK" Jamie agreed happily and once he was in the car and the door shut Nathan turned to look at Haley, he took in her tear filled eyes, pale face and the way her hands were shaking.

"So last name Scott..." he kept his voice so there was no way of Jamie hearing them "he's mine?" she nodded biting her lip "Wow, that's unexpected"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know enough about you to find you, I don't know what to say, when I found out I didn't think you'd care, I'm so freaked, but he's an amazing kid, I really don't know what you want to do" he took her hands in his letting her ramble he waited for her to stop talking, when she finally trailed off mumbling something about how she didn't expect anything from him he was smiling indulgently at her.

"It's going to be alright James," he saw her smile at that "I think we both need to pause and gather our thoughts, why don't you two go get some rest, I'm guessing Brooke has your number?" she nodded "then tomorrow I'll call you and we'll arrange to get together without James. We'll talk."

"Ok" Haley had never felt more of a mess than she did right now, this was not how she ever imagined this going, she'd had speeches written and rehearsed, she had suggestions for introducing him to Jamie, she had plans on how to handle all this but it had all flown out of her head upon seeing the attractive 'Scott' again.

She made her way around the car to get in but before she opened the door he called out to her using her first name "Haley!" she paused staring at him "It's going to be alright." they shared a smile and Haley got in the car and drove off, Nathan and Jamie waved to each other until Nathan stood alone one arm raised watching where they had been.

'It's going to be alright?' Nathan questioned himself internally as he collapsed on the picnic table by the court. Well that was a fucking lie. He needed to get away from here ASAP!

* * *

So finally they meet again. What did you all think?


End file.
